


First Date

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony takes Kris out for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - First Date

Anthony can still remember how nervous he was for their first date.  After running into each other a few more times at games, he finally got the courage to ask Kris out.  He was sure that the other man was going to knock him out when he saw the look on his face.  He was afraid that he’d misread the signals.  But then Kris smiled.

 

After picking Kris up from his place, Anthony drove them to the one place he had always wanted to take a date.  Up until that point, he hadn’t found a date that he actually wanted to take there.  Kris was different.  There was something about Kris that made Anthony want to make sure everything was beyond perfect.

 

They shared stories and laughed over dinner.  He can’t remember the last time he’d had such a good time with someone; especially someone he was still getting to know.  Anthony never imagined he could enjoy himself so much on a first date.  But Kris made him feel relaxed.

 

After dinner, neither was ready to end the night.  So they decide to head toward Millennium Park to walk around.  Anthony did admit that this is his first date since moving to Chicago to which Kris simply smiled and told him that he was glad he got to be the first date.

 

It was nearly midnight when Anthony walked Kris to his door.  They shared a prolonged hug before Anthony stepped back.  He stood there as Kris stepped inside before he finally went back to his car.  Anthony had never thought he could enjoy a night as much as he had that night.  Of course, he would be saying that on several more occasions.


End file.
